


Be mine forever

by samettikettu



Series: Be mine forever, my darling little brother [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Yandere!Sabo, dark!sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samettikettu/pseuds/samettikettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a plan. To get Luffy, I had to make him forget about Ace. But the kid loved him more than anything! So what to do..? To make my little brother completely forget about him, Ace had to be erased from the existence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be mine forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Yandere!Sabo fanfic I wrote back in 2014 and decided to upload it here because I finished the sequel just now and it makes no sense without the first one.. I think? :"D This one had no beta but eh think we can manage XD

**xxxxxx**

_I want him to be mine._ __  
Oh how long I've waited for him to realize I'm better and more suitable for him.  
But he doesn't see that.  
He's lost and confused what to think. I want to show him the truth - the light at the end of the tunnel.  
**xxxxxx**

* * *

 

  
He watched him laugh and talk animatedly with the other brother.  
Why won't he show that face to him? He was his brother too!  
  
What so great about Ace anyway?  
He had treated Luffy like shit for years until he had had his "epiphany" and began to treat their little brother like a person.  
And the most sickening part?  
Luffy had forgiven him - just like that! He didn't blink when Ace offered him his share of the fruit they had found as kids. He just took it, flashing that beautiful smile of his. That was the beginning of it.  
  
Not fair!  
He’d given him his desserts as long as he could remember!  
  
That was years ago.  
  
Luffy was now 19, blooming like the prettiest flower on the field.  
He was in the arms of a wrong man. He should have realized by now that the right man to hold and treat him like that was **him**!  
  
Him!  
**Sabo**! ****  
He was the rightful man to hold him like that.  
To talk with him like that.  
To smile and laugh with him like that.  
To make those pretty eyes shine in happiness and glee…  
To make the teen smile to him like that…  
  
They were having a nice night together, watching movies and catching up since this was the first Friday night together for the past month.  
Ace had been busy with both college and work, just like Sabo. Luffy was a senior in his current school and had the last exams and entrance exams to take care of.  
  
But now they were together.  
It was nice and relaxing.  
  
If it only was!  
  
Luffy had first taken the spot on the sofa between Ace and Sabo.  
The lights were off and the table in front of the sofa was used as leg rest and all their snacks and drinks were also on it.  
  
Right after the movie had started, Ace had pulled Luffy in his lap. Luffy, the sweet and adorable little angel-like little brother, had only giggled and rested his hands over Ace's.  
  
Sabo had been left alone in the corner other of the sofa. He really didn’t pay any attention to the movie because of those two.  
  
He was so sick of them, no. Sabo was sick of **Ace**! He had no right to hold Luffy like that!

* * *

 

  
  
**xxxxxx**

_I had a plan._

_To get Luffy, I had to make him forget about Ace._  
But the kid loved him more than anything!  
So, what to do..?  
To make my little brother completely forget about him, Ace had to be erased _. And after that I would become Ace - the person of Luffy’s care and affection._

_And I had a plan just how to do it…_

**xxxxxx**

* * *

 

“Hey Sabo, what could possibly have been so serious that I had to leave my lunch untouched?” Ace asked with irritation. His brother, Sabo, had asked him to join him for something which the guy hadn’t even explained! The blonde had marched into the kitchen and asked for his assistance for something and left the room without hearing Ace’s response.  
The freckled man groaned but followed his brother to the garage, where he found him sitting in the driver’s seat, the car already running.

Confused, Ace went to sit on the front seat, putting on the safety belt.  
Sabo drove the car out of the garage and down to the busy street.

“Sabo! Hey man, answer when you’re asked a question!” Ace exclaimed, ready to throw a tantrum but the older said nothing.  
Looking closer, Ace could see his brother look oddly serious and determined. It was a scary expression, so fierce.

“Is something wrong?” the second brother tried to make the older to talk but it didn’t work. He went through all possible explanations but found none. What could possibly be so serious that it left his usually chatty and cheerful older brother silent and serious?  
Only one subject came to his mind and it was a horrifying one.

“Has… Has something happened to Luffy?!”

The hands holding the wheel grasped the wheel harder, turning the man’s knuckles white. The man looked dead serious. Ace didn’t like that look.

“No, he’s fine. He’s with Zoro down at the arcade”, Sabo’s voice was cold and emotionless.

The air inside the car started to feel cold all of a sudden, forcing Ace to rub his hands over his arms to keep warm. He had a bad feeling, a _very bad_ feeling. Sabo felt so distant and seemed like a total stranger to him.  
The car drove across the town, to a poorer neighborhood. The houses were rundown and streets didn’t look safe. Sky was literally dark over them, looking around, Ace believed that this neighborhood had never seen a clear blue sky nor the sun.

Sabo kept driving until he was almost at the end of the main road.  
At the dead end, he stopped and got out of the car, Ace following. He followed his older brother to some shady alley and from there to an old store building.  
The freckled man swallowed and stopped in front of the front doors. Sabo had gone in and Ace did certainly not feel like following him into the store house.  
He turned around and took a couple of steps back to the way he had come from when heard the door behind him open with a long creak.

“Where are you going Ace?” Sabo’s voice was cold and sliced the heavy air around the area. Ace’s mind told him to run away and not to look back, but his body betrayed him.

He turned just in time to witness Sabo attack him with a piece of a pipe. Ace had no time to scream or dodge the attack and soon everything went black.

* * *

 

Ace woke up with one a hell of a headache.  
He vaguely noticed lying on the hard and cold ground. Everything felt so heavy and it was hard to breath. There was some strange smell in the air and it made his headache even worse.

The man moved his hand to massage his head but found it effortless since his hands were tied down behind his back, also his legs were tied up from the ankles and knees. So that he wouldn’t be able to _escape, no matter what!_

Panic settled in him and he started to trash around, feeling like a fish on a dry ground. He looked around trying to find the one that had attacked him, finding him sitting on a stool not so far away.  
Sabo had a somewhat bloody piece of a pipe in his hand and by his feet was—

_Seven gasoline canisters?!_

Ace paled and looked up to meet the cold and emotionless eyes of his big brother. The older male kicked one of the canisters and it sprayed all its contents on the ground and on Ace.  
The younger male spat the liquid out of his mouth and glared the man he thought he knew so well.

“What is this Sabo?! Some sick idea of a joke?!” Ace exclaimed, challenging the man’s indifferent stare with his fiery one.

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me, have you? You took him away from me”, Sabo’s voice was calm and collective. He was asking his brother one simple question.

“Huh? What do you mean?!”

“You fooled him into believing your shit acts and made him see you as his hero.”

“What are you talking about?! Who’s _he_?!”

“I’ve treated him better ever since he came to live with us and while you were treating him like a piece of garbage!” Sabo yelled, standing up from his seat. He kicked another gasoline canister over but to Ace’s fright, it was empty. That explained the weird smell when he woke up.  
The bastard had spread gasoline around the building!

“I tried to make him see things clearly but he didn’t believe me! He kept telling me that he wouldn’t give up until you’d acknowledge him! It took you frigging three years to do that and all that time – **I** was there!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!!”

“DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME ACE!” Sabo roared and kicked Ace on to his back. The position was uncomfortable for him because his hands were still tied behind his back. Sabo gave Ace’s side a powerful kick after another, not paying any attention to the pained groans the man under his foot made.

“I was there for him!”

Another kick.

“I watched him cry and let him vent everything out after you had been mean and unreasonable to him!”

Another kick and a crack, Ace gasped for air.  
His rib just broke.

“I cheered him up every night and tried to make him help him to forget but _no_ , he wanted your frigging acceptance! You attention!”

A rather powerful kick made Ace roll to his stomach. He gasped for air and bit his torn lip so he wouldn’t cry or scream because of the pain he felt.  
Sabo had gone mad!

“Who are you talking about!?”

“I’M TALKING ABOUT LUFFY!!”

“?!”

Ace stared the ground dumbfounded.  
All pain forgotten, the man thought of his brother’s words.

Sure he had been a brat and a bad older brother to Luffy years ago, but that was in the past! He and Luffy had talked about it and made peace. He had apologized, he had changed and become a better big brother! Sabo should know that, he was there when that happened!

Turning his head to where he knew Sabo stood, Ace’s eyes were full of pain and confusion. He had been forgiven! So why was his older brother acting this way?

“Sabo…”

“All those years I spent only thinking of the best behalf of Luffy… I gave him my everything… And this is my reward?! I was a way better older brother than you’d ever be. And I will also be the best thing that’s gonna happen to him after I get rid of you.”

 “R-rid of me?” Ace stuttered the words out.

“I shall become you in order to get Luffy to see me like he should have all those years ago”, Sabo crouched by Ace’s head and lifter the man’s head up by his chin. The blonde smiled and wiped some blood away from his little brother’s face with his thumb. “That way everything can be like they should be, right Ace?”

All the remaining blood in Ace’s body drained from him when he saw the thing in Sabo’s hand. The man used his thumb to push down the switch and a small flame was born from the friction.

“S-Sabo?! Y-you’re not going to—“

“Oh yes I am”, the flame created a shadow on the blonde’s face, making him look almost demonical. How his eyes glimmered in the light and how his lips curved into a smile, showing his white teeth.

“I’m going to take really good care of Luffy so don’t you worry about him, oh my sweet _brother_ ”, the blonde man let go of his brother’s head, letting it hit the hard ground. Sabo walked away from the man not even sparing him a glance as he made his way to the door.

“No Sabo please! Let’s talk about this! I’m sorry! Please!”

“Oh I believe it is too late for that, Acey”, the man sang. Sabo grabbed the handle of the door and looked at the middle of the storage building. He smiled when he saw the look on Ace’s face.

“Good bye Ace! You _won’t_ be missed!”

And with that, Sabo pushed the button again and threw the lighter in the oil puddle near some wooden storage boxes. He threw the door open and shut it, locking it on the outside.  
The boxes lit of immediately, fire spreading through the oil marks on the ground, walls and bars. Ace screamed and tried to move away from the heat but couldn’t. The flames were getting closer and closer!

To his fright, the small pond on the floor got caught in fire and it was spreading dangerously fast towards him. And he was soaked in oil too!  
The man sent his last wished to the heaven’s hoping they would reach the one he had sent them to.

The flames swallowed him.  


* * *

 

Sabo stood there watching the old storage house burn.  
He’d hear his brother’s screams and curses that were meant for him. The man shook with excitement.

It was beautiful!  
He now understood why Ace had adored fire back in the old days when he still was troublemaker. Fire was beautiful, graceful and destructive. It burned everything down until nothing was left and watching the fire do its work made Sabo feel at peace for the first time for a long time.

Fire was the element he loved.

_If only he could watch Ace burn down to ashes…_

But it was now done.  
He had gotten rid of Ace. Now he had Luffy all to himself.

A smirk appeared to his lips and he turned back towards the path that took him to his car. The burning house made noises and soon it would fall down, burying Ace with it.

The smirk transformed into a smile as the man thought of the things he and Luffy could do and experience in the future. Now that he had the teen all to himself, he’d do everything he had ever dreamed of.  
But first he would act as his shoulder again. He would let the teen cry and mourn over the loss of his second older brother and he would be there. He would make things better again for them two.

Because hey,  
Luffy was his now. No one was there to tell him otherwise anymore. 

* * *

 

**xxxxxx**

_I hold the lithe and petit teen in my arms and let him cry against my chest.  
The word of Ace’s death had reached his ears not an hour ago._

_Some police men had found the burnt down storage house and thought it had been work of some hooligans, but when they raided away the roof pieces, they found Ace’s burnt corpse. They told me his skin had turned into ash and they really couldn’t tell who he was if it weren’t for the titan bracelet which Luffy gave him last Christmas. It had a tracker in it since Ace had the habit of falling asleep in the weirdest places and that bracelet would help us to find him if he were to disappear again._

_Irony has a sense of humor._  
The bracelet brought Ace back to us but not like Luffy would have wanted.  
I find it amusing how the guy still clings to Luffy even in afterlife. Well, too bad Ace.

_Luffy is mine._

_And he will forever be mine._

_I smile at the thought of being together with Luffy forever. I notice him grasping my shirt desperately and then he looks up to me with those wide, brown eyes full of tears._

“Sabo… Sabo please… Don’t leave me alone! I need you here. Don’t go away like Ace did!”

_He pleads, his voice is shaking and he has to bite his lip not to cry at the middle of his sentence.  
I smile and give his forehead a light kiss._

“I will never leave you Luffy. I will stay here with you, _forever_.”

_He probably doesn’t understand what I mean but that’s okay. He gives me a relieved smile but it breaks when something flashes in his eyes and he grasps my shirt again and buries his face in it. He cries and howls._

_Just hurry up and forget about him already, Luffy._  
You have me here.  
I’ll be here **forever**.

_x_

_x_

_x_

_**~fin?~**  
_


End file.
